


How to glue yourself back together

by Woozi_gets_woozi42



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Get some tissues, M/M, Slow Burn, how do i even tag, hyuck is hurt, it gets worst before it gets better, jisung and Chenle aren’t there that much, mArk is a dick at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_gets_woozi42/pseuds/Woozi_gets_woozi42
Summary: Donghyuck, there’s not much known about him besides that he doesn’t care about school, about how he smells or how he dresses. Not a good first impression. Mark lee, a daddies boy who has all the money in the world and can do whatever he wants with it. Now that you’ve seen their perspectives of each other, let’s find out the truth.(I’m really not good at summaries, just read this story, it’s good I promise).





	1. Chapter 1

It was bright outside,Donghyuck was getting up from his 2 hours of sleep, exhausted as usual. The clock read 8:30am and he panicked. “Fuck! I’m gonna be late again”! As fast as possible, he threw on an oversized Hoodie and some shorts, not bothering to wash off the smell from his part time job as a waiter the night before. As he walked out the house, he glanced at his phone to check the time again, which read 9:02. “Fuck”, he ran. 

As he got into school he realized he had left almost all his books home, excluding his sketch book in his hand and the science text book sitting in his locker, he groaned out of frustration. He Then he slowly creeped up to his current classroom door, slightly peeking through the tiny window to see who was there. As he peeked through, he made eye contact with the teacher, now he had to go in, he sighed. 

“Ah good morning Mr.Lee”

“Good morning Donghyuck, so nice to actually see you in class this morning, please take your seat.” 

With that Donghyuck sat down and tried to stay awake while listening to Mr.Lee rant on and on about the wonders of writing. Staying awake seemed to be failing.

Lunch time came a lot sooner than expected but time flies when you basically sleep the entire day throughout your classes. 

Donghyuck was required to go to the lunchroom for at least 15 minutes so the teachers didn’t think he left the school entirely, then he could spend the next 45 minutes in the library taking a nap, sleep sounded lovely at the moment to Donghyuck, his eyes felt heavy and puffy, almost as if he were getting sick. 

As he slowly started to drift, a loud bang was heard and woke him up immediately. “Hey sunshine, how’s my favorite whore today”? 

Donghyuck hissed at him disgusted, too tired to form a proper sentence to say back. 

As he was about to get up and walk away, 2 boys came up behind him and he sat back down, they weren’t touching him but they were intimidating. Donghyuck would rather listen to marks bullshit for a few then go to work with a black eye. 

“I just wanted to let you know that your most likely getting expelled courtesy of my dad, honestly, your lucky he’s not doing more, you look fucking disgusting, literally why did you even walk outside today, on top of that you smell like those nasty rats that run around New York City. You know we have a uniform right? Anyway, before you make me smell like ass too, I’m gonna let you soak in what I said. Jaemin, Jeno, Let’s go.” And they all left, going into their normal friendly conversations, laughing and smiling while Donghyuck stood on his seat paralyzed. He quickly snapped himself out of it, he needed to go see the principal. “Fucking asshole, can’t just fucking leave me alone”. Donghyuck grumbled to himself as he picked up his sketch book, now on his way to talk to the principle, aka, Mark’s father. There goes his nap. 

“Donghyuck you may come in”

Slowly he opened the door and closed it behind himself moving into one of the chairs in front of the principles desk. 

“Hello sir, so mark told me some things about my enrollment here at NCT Academy , in which I wanted to discuss with you”. 

The principle, Mr.Seo was a man in his 40’s, tall, built, and more than anything, intimidating. Slowly but surely, Donghyuck was sinking in his seat. 

The principle cleared his throat, making Donghyuck sink further. Then he spoke, “Listen to me Donghyuck, I know your home situation isn’t the best but you continue to break the rules, fail your classes and not pay your tuition, I can not allow you to just go here for free with all the other students giving their payments on time, your 3 months behind. 

Donghyuck thought fast and said the first thing that came to his head, “I’ll have it all to you by tomorrow”. The principle looked confused. “Donghyuck-“, “No seriously, I promise you I will have ever cent by tomorrow, I’ll even pay for a new uniform too, just please don’t expel me”. 

Mr.Seo’s eyes softened, “Donghyuck, you don’t have to go to this school you know, I could help you get into another one but if you can’t afford-“. Donghyuck cut him off real quick, “With all due respect Sir, I decide what I can and can’t afford.” Donghyuck realizes how he spoke out to principle and drunk down again, he was already saying bye to Nct academy in his head. Mr.Seo sighed, “If you ever need someone to talk to I’m here, just because I’m your principal does not mean I can’t help.” Donghyuck nodded, then the bell rang. “You are dismissed Donghyuck”. He rushed out the principles office, not noticing the sad look on Mr.Seo’s face as he left. It was now tiny for the worst time of the day, Chemistry. 

He sat there looking dead. Donghyuck was staring into nothing, the dark rings around his eyes as prominent as ever. He didn’t move at all, almost as if frozen in place, one could say it was kind of disturbing. Suddenly his name was called and made him jolt upward, earning a few snickers from his classmates.

“Yes Ms.Park”? 

“Your partner for this group projected is mark, please try to pay attention next time”. 

Then she continued giving partners and Donghyuck continued to stare into nothingness completely still, not noticing the shifting of the students and the chatter of the classroom. 

He was falling asleep again, head nodding back and forth about to drift off into dream land. 

He mindlessly thought about what Ms.Park had said to him regarding chem. ‘Ew science’ he thought and the re remembered who she said his partner was..”mark”? 

“Yes”? Mark lee was sitting right next to him with an annoyed look of his face as though he didn’t wanna be there, (Donghyuck most certainly didn’t either). Hyuck Shrieked loud enough that almost everyone near him heard but due to all the talking about projects and meet ups, the rest seemed to have not heard. Mark rolled his eyes and passed Donghyuck a packet then focusing on his own to see what the details of the project entail. The first thing Donghyuck noticed on the packet was that it was a month long project, he wanted to scream, a month stuck with rich boy, he was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this one longer for I’m sleep deprived rn and need to sleep so whatever isn’t here will be in the next chapter. This was really a little insight to how hyuckie lives and some of his problems. Later on it’ll go into more detail.

As the classroom was filled with voices talking about a bunch of different things, Donghyuck and mark sat in silence reading their packets for the project. Or rather mark was reading it while Donghyuck stares at his thinking how his life was ruined. 

“Donghyuck, I don’t expect you to help with this project since you obviously aren’t smart enough to understand anything about chemistry so I’ll do the project and you can just take the good grade with me. Like this I don’t have to see your ugly face either, deal?”

“Excuse me”? Donghyuck was frustrated, Mark wasn’t wrong about him knowing jack shit about chem but that doesn’t mean he was going to make someone else do his work load for him, even if they want to. 

“Look, you seem not to comprehend me-“

“No trust me I understand you loud and clear mark, but whether you like it or not, I am your partner for this fucking project, we split the work and we do this shit together. I don’t know anything about chem but I guess you’ll just have to teach me”. Donghyuck was not about to sit here and get pushed around but this asshole. 

“I refuse to teach you anything, you don’t even want to learn coming dressed like that to school everyday”.

“Well then I guess I should tell Ms.Park you said that, MS. PA-“.

“Okay fine you little demon, I’ll teach you something you should’ve been knew”. 

Donghyuck was satisfyed since he got his way but now he realized he would have to spend a lot more time with mark then he would like to. Sounds like his own personal hell. 

The bell rang, Donghyuck quickly took his two items, but then in his book bag and was about to leave when he was pulled backward. 

“What’s your number, we need to figure out a date to work on the project and for me to teach you how to have a brain”. 

Donghyuck recited his number and left, running home to change and get to his job at Starbucks before he was late. 

Once he was home he thought about what he has led told The principle, it’s true that he does have the money but if he pays his tuition, that means he’ll basically be surviving off of water and cup noodles this entire month, he gets paid today so he can had that to the other money he saved for rent and tuition. Food isn’t looking like a big factor in this months budget, Around $20 to go shopping, $9 for 3 6 packs of ramen, $2 for some water and turns out he had enough to buy some bread and eggs leaving him with $2 left. ‘Those two dollars can be used when I feel faint in school’ Donghyuck thought to himself, he usually saved every penny but $2 isn’t enough to jeopardize him, and he wouldn’t wanna pass out in school due to hunger, it would cause too much of a scene. He carefully wrapped up all the money he needed to give The principle tomorrow and tucked it in a safe pocket in his bag. He changed into his Starbucks uniform and headed out, getting there just on time. 

“Hey hyuckie!” Jisung, Donghyuck coworker, greeted him with a big smile. 

“Hey jisung, slow evening”? 

“Yeah, we’ve had almost no one come in, but that’s good cause I’ve been trying to finish my homework”. Listening to jisung talk about homework he realized that he hadn’t actually started any of his own, this is why his grades were sadly rapidly dropping. 

“Yes hyuck I’ll do your homework”.

“Huh?”

“Hyuck you can’t sit here and tell me that you did it or even thought about it til now, if renjun was working today he’s literally choke me for doing this for you but since he’s not here, let me do you a solid okay?”

Donghyuck smiles very very wide at his coworker, working at Starbucks wasn’t so bad when you had people like jisung and renjun to work with. He pulled up his homework on his phone and sent it to jisung so he could start on it, meanwhile Donghyuck took over the register and drink making, good thing it was a slow day. 

After his shift he was even more exhausted than usual but that’s probably before he hasn’t had more more than 10 hours of sleep in that entire week, he thought his body really would give out on him. 

He gave jisung a huge hug of gratitude and waved bye as he left, now heading to a diner where he was one of the waiters, he worked the night shift. 

After walking back and forth on his feet endlessly, screaming Into the kitchen for meals, writing and memorizing orders, he was out of it, he got home and forced himself to shower, which took longer because he wasn’t functioning properly, then flopped into his bed. Making sure the alarm was set for the correct time this time, he knocked out almost on impact, sadly, in about 2-3 hours, he would be waking up to go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck work, Donghyuck is tired and needs coffee, hey at least it’s friday.

Donghyuck woke up with a blaring alarm in his ear, making him more irritated than usual. He sat up and basically smashed it off, officially getting up for the day. For once he had actually woke up on time, despite his obvious exhaustion and was able to do his morning routine more efficiently but at his own pace. 

Before he left his his house, he looked at the time and realized he didn’t have to be there for another half an hour. Quickly he took a look in his bag that safely secured all the money, placed it on his back and started making his way to school. 

Once there he went straight to the principles office, as he got closer he could hear two people arguing. 

“Dad I don’t want to be left home alone!”

“I would love to stay with you but your mother and I need to take this trip, we need to see if your grandparents are okay, your old enough to stay home by yourself.”

“Your acting as if we don’t have enough money for me to come!”

“Money isn’t the problem! The problem is you complain constantly when we go to see your grandparents, and you don’t usually act out so I don’t want to see it!” 

“Hmph, so I have to stay in a big house alone with the butlers and maids for 2 weeks because you decided to leave me”.

The other man sighed at that. You could tell that he was regretting his decision. 

“Next time I promise I’ll take you with us but your mother and I already booked our flight and there’s no more spots on the plane, and no we are not sending you on the next plane. I love you a lot and I know you know that, just trust me, when I come back we can plan a family trip together”. 

“Fine but it better be to Canada again the way I’ve been wanting for a while”.

“Consider it done”.

After that last statement was said, the door to the principles office was opened, Donghyuck backed away from the door so it didn’t look like He was listening in to their conversation. Mark popped out looking pleased, but the second he looked at Donghyuck, his face turned sour. 

“Good morning sunshine, still not in uniform I see, surprised your still going here”.

Donghyuck didn’t feel the need to respond for once, he went into the principles office, going around mark in the process, and closing the door behind him, mark would be pissed but he didn’t care. 

Donghyuck went up to the principle and smiled, a rare occurrence with house Donghyuck has been feeling more recently. “Here is all the money for the last three month, including this one, and here’s money for a new uniform”. Mr.Seo looked baffled, as if he didn’t actually expect Donghyuck to bring the money as promised. “Thank you Donghyuck. I’m sorry that I was pressuring you-“”It’s okay sir, it’s not fair if I don’t pay, especially being three months behind, I get it, and I needed a new uniform anyway”.

Mr.Seo had a genuine smile which slowly formed into worry, “you’ll be okay without this money right? I could give you back half and you pay me another time?” Donghyuck just shook his head “it wouldn’t be fair to anyone else, just let me know when the new shipment of uniforms come in please”. Mr.Seo agreed to walked him out, he really wasn’t as scary as Donghyuck first thought. 

Doing through classes all day wasn’t as tiring as usual but maybe because it was Friday and Friday schedules are different, He had a free period so he could sleep and has an art class so he could release his never ending creativity. 

Donghyuck loved Friday’s but he loved Saturday’s even more because he worked a morning shift at Starbucks on saturdays but that’s all he has to do, after his 8-1 shift at Starbucks he could go home and sleep the day away, it was really his only way to recharge because on Sunday's he had to work at the restaurant all day, luckily only til 10 but being on your feet from morning or night was no joke, being a waiter wasn’t easy. 

Letting go of his thoughts, Donghyuck sat in art class, mind blank, pencil to paper, and began to draw. He draw characters of many shapes and sizes, young and old, he draw flowers of every kind. When he drew he never paid attention to the world around him and focused solely on the task at hand, before he knew it class was over, he looked over all his little sketches and realized the most beautiful on the page was the side profile of a man with a flower crown on. 

Despite Friday’s being amazing, he still has chemistry as his last period. Having to actually work on a project with mark seemed like hell on earth, with his nasty attitude and snide remarks.

Donghyuck slowly walked into the class, the teacher was not there yet, so he sat down and put his head on the desk, slowly drifting off into a wonderful slumber.

Suddenly, a bang was heard from under Donghyuck’s desk and he shot up startled. Next to him was mark laughing as if what he has just did was hilarious or something. “Shouldn’t have been falling asleep in class sunshine”. 

“First off asshole, the teacher isn’t even here yet, and secondly why the fuck are you next to me”.

Donghyuck had been having a good day and didn’t wanna put up with marks bullshit, with his sleep deprived brain, it seemed like just too much. 

Mark laughed even harder at Donghyuck’s remark and sat down while holding his chest. Another teacher made their way into the room at that moment and marks laughing ceases. “Thank god”, Donghyuck mumbled to himself, and mark didn’t seem to hear him.

“Hello class, your teacher seems to have gotten food poisoning from something she ate this afternoon so she has went home early, I will be your substitute for the next week or so. My name is Mr.Wiley and I am so excited to start working with you class. I was told you should be working on your projects so could you all get in pair and work on it?”

Everyone responded with yes and got to work. Mark put on his glasses and took out his packet/work book. The entirety of the period was mark trying to teach Donghyuck chemistry from the beginning. This surprised Donghyuck because he really expected mark to go ahead on the project alone and not help Donghyuck do his part at all, yet here they were not arguing and Donghyuck was actually get the help he needs. 

The bell rang.

Student poured out of the classroom rushing to get home and do who knows what. Donghyuck was one of those people since he had to get to work, sleeping after work tomorrow was fueling him to get everything done as soon as possible, he also really really wanted to get some coffee at his job. 

Suddenly he felt something pulling him back, it was mark. “Hello again sunshine”. ‘Here he goes with that fucking nick name’, Donghyuck thought. 

“We need to meet up tomorrow, I’m only free Saturday’s”. 

“Hell no”. 

Donghyuck was nOt about to waste his only day to sleep on mark and some stupid project. 

“Your the one who said you wanted to do it together, if you’ve changed your mind I can just work on it alone”.

He was challenging Donghyuck and as annoyed as he was, he would never back down from a challenge. “No no, that’s okay, tomorrow around 3 I’m free, we can work on it as long as you’d like”, mark frowned as if he wasn’t expecting that response, he felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest. 

“Okay So your house at 3”?

“Wait why my house”?

“Cause I’m not allowed to have people over my house, so we can only do it at yours”. He could tell mark was lying through his teeth but there wasn’t much he could do to get him to tell the truth so it huffed and went along with it.

“I’ll text you my address later but right now I really have to go”. Mark finally let him go and he sprinted to get to work on time, not knowing the long day ahead of him waiting for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe mark isn’t as bad as Donghyuck first thought. Cuddles and projects :))

Saturday came fast, Donghyuck barely remembered his night shift as he was already getting ready for his morning shift at Starbucks. 

For once he had actually woken up on time and had a bit to spare before he actually had to leave to work. ‘Maybe I can just sit here for a few minutes to relax’, he thought to himself, so he sat on the tiny sofa and slung his head backward. After about 2 minutes or so he sat up, not wanting to fall back asleep, and proceeded to walk out the door.

“Hey hyuckie!” Renjun smiles brightly at Donghyuck as he walked towards the back to drop his bag. “Nice to see you renjun, hows business this morning?” 

“To be honest it’s kinda over whelming, right now it’s cooled down a bit but early really this morning people were rushing to come and go because they have work. I’m glad your here, needed the extra hand”. 

“Sorry jun, I would love to start when the store opens but-“

“Yeah Ik you wouldn’t get enough sleep, you already don’t get enough sleep”.

Donghyuck just shrugged and went to take an order as renjun sighed, worried about his friend.

As they both sat and waited for customers, Donghyuck started thinking about mark and their stupid project. ‘Why do I have to work with him out of all people!? How am I supposed to sleep if he’s going to take a good 3-4 hours of my time.’

Renjun snapped Donghyuck out of his thoughts and looked at him with a worried expression. 

As if renjun read his mind, he asked, “What’s wrong hyuck, I can tell when something is wrong”. 

Donghyuck proceeded to tell him about mark, usually he would be more hesitant to talk about how he felt but renjun is the one person he knew he could trust. 

“Hyuck you know if you show me a picture of him I can beat him up for you right”, and with that Donghyuck bursted our laughing, earning some looks from customers just trying to enjoy their food and drinks. 

“Thanks Jun but I don’t think beating him up is the best solution, considering he’s my only ticket to passing chem”.

Renjun just sighed at his friends situation, it sounded frustrating and renjun knew that if it were him, he would’ve beat the guy up without a second thought. 

“Listen hyuck, I just want what’s best for you, if you ever need some rescuing call me right away and I’ll set things straight with that guy. We can have a code word! So you call me and say it so I know to rush over.”

“But what would the word be”? 

“Mmmm, how about um...pineapple”?

“That’s random but okay, pineapple it is”. 

Renjun smiles, ‘at least this way I can know if he’s in trouble.’ 

Just then a few people walk into the Starbucks and they both take their places. “Back to work, the grind never stops”.  
Donghyuck knew that all too well.

——————————————————-

His shift at Starbucks went in a blur, after him and renjun stopped talking, the customers seemed to pour in, leaving them two in a frantic state. 

Regardless they got the work done, and as renjun and him got ready to go, 3 more employees came to take their places.

Outside the store, the two employees went their separate ways waving goodbye and renjun leaving a little kiss on haechan a cheek. 

‘Okay right now it’s 1:07, I’ll be home by 1:30 if I speed walk, take a quick shower, then it’s 1:45, I can take an hour nap and wake up 10-15 minutes before he comes, perfect.’

Honestly Donghyuck didn’t like the arrangement, he really needed sleep, as renjun and jisung kept telling him, but he always thought that his education and supporting himself financially had been more important. 

Once Donghyuck got home it was 1:28, and he followed the schedule he made in his head accordingly.

He settled for a long short and some shorts for pajamas cause, comfortability over all. 

Then he flopped on the bed, so ready for a nap. The time read 1:44 and he smiled, ‘alarm set for 2:50, now rest’.

With that he fell asleep almost instantly, hoping mark wouldn’t come so we could sleep the day away. 

——-————————————————-

Donghyuck jolted awake, he was startled and shaking a bit at the loud noise that woke him up. He looked at his phone and it said 3:20 so he realized mark had probably been waiting outside. 

Not bothering to look more presentable, he walked to the door and opened it for mark to walk in, then he went to the kitchen to make himself some ramen. 

“Took you long enough, I’ve been outside for 20 minutes! Did we need agree on 3:00!? Also why are you dressed like that, I don’t want to have to be subjected to looking at your pigmented skin”.

Donghyuck was already getting a headache and mark had literally just got there. He took a step back and breathed. ‘I’ll be okay, it’s gonna be okay’.

“Look Mark, I was sleeping so I didn’t hear the door cause I’m a deep sleeper, you said you wanted to work at my house correct? Well my house, my rules, if I don’t wanna wear pants, I don’t have to. Actually-“ he proceeds to take off his short leaving his boxers underneath, “I can walk around in my underwear if I want to, if you don’t fuckin like it then maybe you shouldn’t have been such a stuck up asshole and we couldn’t done this at your house”. 

Mark looked like he was contemplating something and then looked defeated. “Whatever, where should I set up the books”? 

Donghyuck smiled, he won the first battle but there would be many more. 

Donghyuck 1  
Mark 0

“You can set them up on the bed in my room, I don’t have a desk to work on so it’s more comfortable than the floor”. 

Mark gave a thumbs up and started walking in the direction Donghyuck pointed to. 

“Oh and mark-“ Donghyuck yelled so he could hear him.

“What”?

“I’m fucking tan and gorgeous so don’t you ever insult my colored skin again”!

“...”

Mark stood quiet and honestly it filled Donghyuck with pride, “shows him to fucking mess with me”.

Donghyuck said to himself, the ramen was done and he brought a bowl for mark, this was gonna be a long study/work session. 

Donghyuck walked inside his room and saw mark already doing some chemistry work for his part of the project, Donghyuck internally wanted to scream out ‘nerd’, but that nerd was helping him get his grade so he kept his mouth shut. 

“Mark-“ Mark looked up from the work and looked at Donghyuck with his glasses hanging low, “I bought you a bowl, in case you were hungry”.

Mark seemed to be confused at the action but nonetheless slowly took the bowl from him. 

Donghyuck proceeded to eat but mark just kinda stared at his food. 

“What have you never had ramen before”?

He meant it as a joke but to his surprise mark shook head no and Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well then try it now, this is the food of the common folk, honestly it’s probably not as much as what your used to but it’s good, I can promise you that.”

Once mark started eating he just kept going, ramen was amazing to him, as he kept eating, basically licking his bowl clean, Donghyuck smiled, he’s never seen anyone eat so feverishly before, except for himself, when he had to. Before he started thinking about the worst he finished his soup and placed the bowl inside of marks on the dresser , and was ready to start working.

——————————————————-

“Donghyuck you need to memorize the periodic table”! Mark said aggravated. 

They had gone through the periodic table multiple times, one of the most basic things, but if they had to do a project on chemistry, Donghyuck had to at least know the basics. 

“It’s too much to remember, Mark we aren’t getting anywhere”! 

Mark sighed and threw the periodic table somewhere to the side. 

“Let’s focus on the actual project, I’ll walk you through your part, if you don’t understand ANYTHING that has to do with the periodic table, I’m making you sit here and memorize it, I don’t wanna hear no.”

Donghyuck nodded yes with his head down, then looked up at mark with his puppy eyes, hoping it would do some good.

“Donghyuck- Hey why are you looking at me like that? What do you want? Donghyuck hellooo, did your brain get smaller”?

Donghyuck hit him on the head.

“Ouch, What was that for”?

“Being a dickhead”.

———————————————————

The sky started to darken, the time read 8:16, with effort on both parts, they had done slot for their project but it was nowhere near done considering they were given as much time as they were. 

“Donghyuck fo the diagram part, I want you to draw it and draw an example of what could happen to a human if they get touched by this chemical. You remember what happens right? 

Truthfully no, Donghyuck didn’t know but he wasn’t about to ask so it looks like google will come in handy later. 

He nodded his head yes and mark sighed with relief, “okay great, at least you paid Attention to something”.

Donghyuck was happy the whole studying/working period was over and was literally just waiting for mark to leave so he could go to sleep. 

Mark packed all his stuff, making sure everything was put in it’s correct place, and sat back down on Donghyuck’s bed after he was done. 

“Uh Mark, no offense but, why are you still here?”

“My brother can’t come get me til after work so he won’t be here til around 10, I love too far from you to take the train, nor would my parents want me to.”

Donghyuck groaned for the 50TH time that day and fell back into his bed. 

D-“Listen here mark lee, I’m really fucking tired, so I’m gonna lay back onto these pillows, fall asleep, and when your brother gets here, see yourself out, just pull the door closed cause it’s on auto lock, goodnight”.

M-“Makes sense your sleeping already instead of continuing to study, we stopped because you wanted to slacker”.

D-“Mark, shut the fuck up, you don’t know shit about me, so shut. The fuck. Up.”

M-“Then enlighten me sunshine, why is your life so fucking hard, why should I have any type of sympathy for you”?

D-“I don’t want your sympathy, I don’t need it either, we aren’t friends, after this project I’ll never speak or look at you again, I don’t need to tell you my life story, and trust me when I say I don’t really care about yours”.

M-“Your hiding something”.

D-“And what of it”?

M-“Why are you tired when you have nothing to do all day”?

D-“None of your fuckin business”.

Mark started thinking to himself for a second, looking around the room, and thinking about the decor of the apartment. 

Donghyuck just put his head down on the pillow and tried to sleep, finally Mark was quiet, until he wasn’t. 

“Why is the apartment empty? Where are your parents?”

“None of your business mark”, that came out more soft spoken that he had intended he Donghyuck hoped that mark would back off because he really did not want to get into that topic.

Of course mark being himself didn’t. 

“But a teenager shouldn’t be left alone, unless they are on vacation or something”.

Mark kept making up all these scenarios hoping Donghyuck would pick out the right one as to where his parents were, he was talking left and right about what could’ve happened to Cox the correct answer out of Donghyuck. Not leaving out the little smirk on his face. 

At some point he couldn’t take it anymore, “My parents are fucking dead mark, now please let me sleep”.

Mark shut up, finally he was silent. 

Now that Donghyuck has said it out loud it started to hurt a little, he knew his parents were dead and had been dead for a while but the realization that he’s alone in the world was like a punch to the gut and some more.

He started crying without noticing he he refused to face mark, he wouldn’t let mark see him in that state, vulnerable and in need of affection, a position he has been in so many times before.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his shoulder trying to turn him over but Donghyuck wouldn’t budge and stayed facing the same direction. 

“Donghyuck”.

“What the fuck do you want now mark”?

His face cracked a bit and you could hear the difference in his voice because of the crying.

“I’m sorry-”.

Did he hear that correctly? Had mark lee just apologized? 

“Listen I know I’m an asshole but I shouldn’t have forced something so personal out of you, I didn’t think my questions would be that serious of an issue but regardless I shouldn’t have pushed you, and I’m sorry. 

Donghyuck now turned around, tears in his eyes, and started to cry more.

Tears rolled out from his eyes down his plump cheeks, he couldn’t seem to stop.

“Donghyuck don’t cry! Um, uhhh”. 

“Mark could you d-do me a favor.”

Mark complied easily as he didn’t want Donghyuck to cry anymore.

He told mark to sit all the way on the bed with his legs somewhat crossed, before mark knew it, Donghyuck plopped himself right into mark’s lap facing the same direction as him.

“Can we please stay like this for a bit, don’t get me wrong, I still hate you, but I need affection right now”.

Mark couldn’t find it on his heart to say no, seeing that he caused Donghyuck to cry in the first place, he could imagine how these little episodes went without anyone there to comfort him, it made him feel like an even bigger asshole.

Donghyuck kept nuzzling iNto mark’s chest but mark didn’t know where to put his hands, he didn’t know the boundaries, Donghyuck just sitting on his lap was crossing the line alone. 

“Mark you can put your hands here”, Donghyuck said as if reading his mind. 

“Where”?

Donghyuck proceeded to move mark’s hands around his torso and leaned even further inso his chest.

“Right here”.

They stayed like this for a bit, Donghyuck’s bottom make the position a little uncomfortable since he kept moving but eventually he stopped and started breathing slowly. 

Mark could tell he was falling asleep, Donghyuck felt as if he was purring, mark moved one of his hands up to put his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, resulting in a small whine, almost a whisper, so he stopped.

Something about this felt more intense than mark liked and decided that maybe it was time to put Donghyuck on his bed entirely and go somewhere else in the house to wait but Donghyuck wasn’t having that. 

He shifted in mark’s lap and sat in a way mark couldn’t get up. 

Mark sighed and surrendered, eventually falling asleep too.

After about An hour, mark’s phone went off loud, waking them both up, mark answered the FaceTime call, not realizing Donghyuck was whining in his lap about how he’s super tired and fuck mark for waking him up.

“Hey Mark-, why is there someone in your lap?”

Mark quickly put his phone to the side and moved Donghyuck to lay on his bed, with no-resistance this time. Sleepy Donghyuck was a fighter.

“Tae I swear it’s not what you think”.

“So I didn’t just see a pleasantly plump boy sitting in your lap whining and wriggling?”

“Okay so maybe it is what it looks like, but for a good reason I swear”! 

“Mmhmm okay sure, just come outside cause I’m here but I want an explanation, if you got a boyfriend and didn’t tell us don’t expect me to not choke you”.

“Okay tae, I’ll be right out”.

With that mark hang up and collected all his things.

Mark did not expect his day to go the way it did but he felt a bit more sympathetic towards Donghyuck, maybe he could try to stop being such an asshole from time to time. 

He went up to Donghyuck and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the forehead. 

“Sleep tight”.

Then he went to his brothers car, ready for the interrogation he was about to be put through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer! I imagine sleepy Donghyuck in this story to be very clingy and Whiney since he never got the affection he craves, so when he finally gets a taste, he doesn’t want to let it go.


	5. Oop

Hey y’all so I think I’m going to re write this book because I came up with WAY better ideas for it and know exactly how I want it to go. I feel like that’s only fair for the people who really liked this story so please be on the look out for when I delete all the chapters and start adding new ones. Thank you all so much and if you need something to read, might I suggest the one shot I wrote recently? I took a lot of time to write it and I’m proud so it would mean a lot. Anyway have a wonderful day you beautiful peoples. ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Stream boom, Stan Nct dream, and follow me on twitter ^ - ^ @Tati4434


End file.
